Shino's Total War
'Shino's Total War' is a PHP based online RPG. Users create a character and do crimes to gain levels, earn cash and battle other users. Category:Shino's Total War =Lottery= *The Lottery was made to allow player to spend money to buy tickets for a large sum of money. On average, the prizes will be handed out each monday. This varies per round. The number of tickets a user can buy is limited to 10, but was changed into a one-eye sniper lottery where everyone was only allowed to buy 1 ticket. This amount together with the price of the tickets also varies per lottery. =Noteable Players= *Shino - The big chief! *Cassius - First member to have 100 million dollars. Came up with many ideas for Total War, including the name. *Kirb - The first member to sign up after Shino, and still active as well also forum admin. *Bobdole - He started this page and continues to update it also forum admin. :P *PorkChopVII - Helped kirb get the old password to Kaldor City also forum admin. *Alchemist - First player banned. *TraVMasteR - The biggest noob who was only recently banned. *MYM.rofl - First member to have 1 billion dollars. =Records= Shino is not displayed in this list. ---- Battle Records: *Largest Total Damage (A) - 65,790 by kirb-sama *Largest Total Damage (D) - 60,547 by kirb-sama *Most Attack Turns - 10 by kirb-sama when attacking Gazbo(Retired) *Longest Safety - DrRetard Crime Records: *Most Crimes - 20,568 by kirb-sama *Most Successful Crimes - 16,768 by kirb-sama *Best Success Rate - 100.0% by shiko Ability Records (without equipment): *Most STR - 550 by kirb-sama *Most DEX - 466 by bigbluerulz317 *Most INT - 215 by LOZ.Link *Most LUK - 410 by anipat Cash Records: *Most Cash - $1,000,000,000 by MYM.rofl *Most Bank Cash - $1,010,101,010 by kirb-sama Buddy Records: *Most Ignored User - bosox (21 times) *Most Buddied User - **** (46 times) Item Records: *Most Popular Item - Blue Jean Shorts (owned 3,013,286 times) *Most Different Items - DrRetard (322 different items) *Most of One Item - Gazbo(Retired) (5,000,000 Leather sandles) General Stats: *Total Cash - $8,645,426,706 *Cash Per User - $13,219,307 *Most Users Online - 27 on Thu 25 May, 11:22 PM *Highest Fame - 22 by PorkChopVII *Lowest Fame - -7 by Slacker =Rare & Popular Items= *iHat - Coined by roflsaurus ii, it is an abbreviation of "Invincible Hat" as it makes the wearer invincible. Currently only owned by Shino. It gives +999 to all stats and has an ungodly amount of weapon defense and speed. *iBriefcase - This weapon, like the iHat, makes the wearer invincible. It has an insane amount of weapon attack and speed. *Mark of Beta - It has no defense, but it gives +1 to all stats, so it is a nice hat to wear. *Shino Bandannas - These bandannas will be given out the the top 10 active players of the previous version of this game. There are four different kind, and they all vary in stats. Generally, they are better than the hats commonly available. *Zakum Helmet - New helmet that has +6 to all stats and +88 defense. Only the most elite players have them, and with a level restriction of level 88, it will be a while before many of the players will get to experience this amazing piece of equipment. * Full list of items is here. =Guilds & Groups= Guilds were built in to the game to give benifits to members of guilds. To get into a guild you must be invited from either the guild leader or the co-leader. Guilds offer high succes rates at crimes when you're in the guild's base world, and a feeling of purpose for players of the game. Admins Image:Admins.gif|Admin Logo *Shino is the only member. *Admins is not really a guild but a group, made to list all the admins. Nubslaughter Image:Nubslaughter.gif| Logo Version One Image:Nubslaughter_v2.gif| Version Two Image:Nubslaughter_v3.png| Version Three Image:Nubslaughter_v3.9.png| Version 3.9 Image:Nubslaughter_v4.gif| Version Four(Animated) Image:Nubslaughter_v4.5.gif| Version 4.5(Animated) *Leader: paranoidkirb *Co-Leaders: paranoidkirb, Bicket, Trigunknives *It's the best user-made guild so far. The guild has (almost) always been known as "Nubslaughter," but the logos have said other things. nub slaughter The guild's name is a reference to the Doombringer itself which is in logo version one. In the Sleepywood Forums, the Doombringer has often been called the Nubbringer because owning one meant you were "Pro" and it attracted nubs. With that in mind, kirb named it Nubslaughter. As he slaughtered nubs with his mighty Doombringer, back when it was the best weapon available. Using logos version one and two, "nub slaughter" was the original name for the guild using an edit of the "No pic" guild logo. The second version of the logo replaced the Doombringer with the Fraute and the Casa Crow since they were now the strongest weapons, beating the Doombringer by far. The second version also added some height as the Fraute and Casa Crow stuck out above the normal height of the image. nubslaughter Version three of the logo expanded the height and width and made a new style of logo for the Nubslaughter/Duplicity guilds. They had a double white border and transparent angled lines over or under a weapon. Duplicity got the Doombringer while Nubslaughter kept its Fraute and Casa Crow. And if anyone would like to know what the font is, it's called Skratch_v2. This version also switched the image filetype from .gif to .png as it did not require any transparency. chemical addiction As kirb changed his name to C20H25N3O(LSD), para changed his name to CH3CH2OH(Alcohol), and R1F1E24 changed his name to C10H15N(Methamphetamine), kirb thought it'd be funny to change the guild accordingly. He reused the Version 3 logo, changing the background gradient and the guild name and replacing the Fraute and Casa Crow with White Body Tights and the Zakum Helmet. nubSlaughter Returning to its classic look(well, version 3 classic), kirb changed his character's names back to normal and made Nubslaughter's first animated logo. The original was made in Flash but could not be converted to an animated GIF so it was redone with GIMP (making it much easier to modify). Quite a simple logo (a mix of versions 3 and 3.9); the first to not use the full name Nubslaughter and instead a simple nS. The font used in this version of the logo is Angryblue. nS 4evR nS 4evR means nubSlaughter ForeveR or "we may have bumped down the list of guilds, but we're still the best". The logo is simply the version 4 logo (and therefore cannot be called version 5) masked under 4evR featuring a double border. The nS still fades in and out, although it is a bit harder to see. The logo itself is 25% bigger than the last logo and largest logo thus far for nS due to those double borders. The name of the guild also signifies kirb's more-or-less leaving of the STW. Since he and many guild members is no longer there, the guild leaves the legend that was "nubSlaughter". Duplicity Image:Duplicity.png| Duplicity Logo *Leader: bigbluerulz317 *Co-Leaders: Falcon4X, Jelly *Branch of Nubslaughter; Also the #2 user-made guild Alien Skaters Donate Fries Image:Asdf.GIF| ASDF Image:ASDF_2.gif| ASDF logo 2 *Leader:PorkChopVII *Co-Leader:bobdole *'Alien Skaters Donate Fries' was formerly known as 'Bitches of Total War' *ASDF logo two made by DrRetard Uzumaki Image:eda80a3d5b344bc40f3bc04f65b7a357.gif| Uzumaki *Leader: Nozem *Co-Leader:Gold Master *A guild with great potential Nuns with Guns Image:nwg.jpg| Nuns With Guns *Leader: Bosox *Co-Leaders:Shadow & Tisho shakira Eagle-Squad No picture availeble yet. *Leader: GoldenEagleNL *Co-Leader: Robinair * upcomming guild. The Imperial Dragons Image:Safasf.JPG|The Imperial Dragons * Leader: Mr.Bodin * Co-Leader: Danne * A guild that lvls quick and take care bout each other =Worlds= In Shino's Total War there are six different worlds that vary in crimes, quests, items and players. there are much Secret worlds like Kaldor City and Mordor : Dead Mines Argos *Crimes - Pee on the streets. Search the streets for money. Beat up a hobo. Rob a bakery. Steal from a child. Push an old lady off the subway stairs. Rob the local hardware store. Pick pocket on a local market. Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. Kidnap the Olsen twins. Sell illegal DVDs on the internet. Sell stolen goods. Print fake money. Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. Sell some street hookers. *Requirements - This is the starting world, no requirements. *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Argos. *Special Items- Lucas Gold Watch, Chocolate Cake, Firewood *Quests - 1 Hungry Lenny 2 Jean's Watermelon 3 Cowboy Jesus's Item Run 4 Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine 5 Fixing Black Bull's House 6 Leigh's Chocolate Cake Narnia *Crimes - Steal a christmas tree. TP the church. Set off illegal fireworks. Burn a christmas tree. Sing christmas carols for cash. Hunt for Yetis. Throw snowballs at kids. Molest children while dressed as Santa. Throw boulders at Santa. Set fire to the church. Lay ice bricks in people's chimney. Grease roofs across town. Kidnap Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Rob Santa from his presents. *Requirements - Level 15 *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Narnia. *Special Items - Tree Branches, Ice Pieces, Leathers, Yeti Skins, Yeti Horns *Quests - Olympia *Crimes - Steal from a child. Push an old lady off the subway stairs. Pick pocket on a local market. Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. Kidnap the Olsen twins. Mangrip CHEEMO. Sell stolen goods. Print fake money. Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. Sell some street hookers. Rob a bank. Hack the feds. Kill a drugsdealer. Plant a bomb at the local hardware store. Hold the President hostage. *Requirements - Level 20 *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Olympia. *Special Items - Lucas's Gold Watch *Quests - [[Neve's Gloves|Make and upgrade Work Gloves]] Mordor *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 35 *Guilds - Duplicity, Uzumaki, Dragonsoldiers of Chaos, HellJumpers, CyberWorld, The Leathal Snowmen *Special Items - Gold Ore, Scroll for Glove, Amazing Scroll for Glove, Firewood *Quests - Hair Salon Quest, Gold Ore Quest. Jagd Island *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 60 *Guilds - Meet Your Maker Retired, Kawaii!, ROWYCO, SlipperySoap#1, Random Crap,EVIL CRIMINAL MONSTERS, Uzumaki-2, Alien Skaters Donate Fries ASDF, The Dark Brotherhood , Night Hunters *Special Items - Gold Plates, Lucky Bag, Scroll for Glove, Amazing Scroll for Glove *Quests - Jagd Island Hospital, Ms. Tan's Skin-Care, Mr. Moneybags, Jeff's Gold Aquila Shields, Odd Statue Kaldor City *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 80, Odd Statue Quest *Guilds - Nubslaughter, Eagle-Squad, The Dragon Knights *Special Items - Black Charm, Black Feather, Zombie's Lost Tooth, Broken Mirror Glass, Unlucky Bag *Quests - Free Spirit Kaldor City: Prison *Crimes- Get assraped by Bobba. Hack the quest system. *Requirments- *Guilds- *Special Items- *Quests -Prison Guard Aquarius *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 100 *Guilds - *Special Items - Necklace of Centurion *Quests - Necklace of Centurion =Jobs= There are various jobs that have different requirements. Each job gives you money which can be used to buy items. They also give attack turns which are used to attack other players. Delivery Boy, Teacher, Warrior, Magician, Archer, Rogue, Inventor, Rocker, Fighter, Page, Cleric, Wizard, Crossbowman, Hunter, Assassin, Bandit, Crusader, Mage, Priest, Ranger, Sniper, Chief Bandit, Hermit, Hero, Paladin, Arch Mage, Bishop, Bow Master, Night Load, Shadower. ---- Do we really need to list the jobs? -Shino Nope. It's there in the game. Perhaps moving the FAQ here wouldn't hurt. -Kirb Agreed I started to to this but it's way way to much work, I can provite a link or possible make a pdf of the jobs and link it. I'll do the FAQ Page in second. -bobdole --68.56.165.230 20:12, 29 May 2006 (UTC) =Version History= Version 3 Update: November 28th 2005 *Version three updated the game along with adding more content, such as items, guilds, quests, and the ever popular user battles. The game is constantly being updated. Version 3.1.3 Update: July 7th 2006 * A forum! (Scripted entirely by Shino, so don't expect something like IPB) * Kaldor City crimes, quests and items. * New capes! * Store buy logs! * Some items have been added to stores (like the Electric Guitar). * New quests for Olympia. * The hair salon has moved to Olympia. * Now you can switch both hair color and style in the hair salon (with a preview!). * The Bank 'transfer' and 'store' pages have been combined into one. * The inventory and store links have been moved to the top. * New records have been added. * People can no longer add a reason when sending money or items when they're in the target's ignore list. * The drop rate for items has been changed. The effect of LUK has been decreased, while the effect of level has increased. Version 3.2 Update: August 13th, 2006 * Monster Arena! * New items! * New quests! * Chrishrama's ability reset quest is now unlimited! (but will cost more wierd medicines) * Security codes will now always be lower-case! * Level 100 jobs! * Higher jobs have better damage calculations! * Guild rate maximum changed to 100%! * Guild's rate will be shown at the crime page before doing a crime! * Login menu lay-out change a little. * Male/Female only equipment! * Store NPC images for server-stores! * Store's owner images for user-stores! * Store welcome messages! (found at Edit Store Info) * Forum search engine! Version 2 In the second version of Shino's Total War crimes, money and experince were added to the game. During Version 2 there was a growth or influx of players. Version 1 Version 1 was a basic lotto game where players could purchase tickets for a weekly drawing. =Frequently Asked Questions= There are many questions to be asked, and odds are they are answered here. Abilities Q: What do the different abilities do? A: I will explain the four abilities below. STR - This helps all warriors and 'normal' (Delivery Boy, Rocker, ...) jobs in combat. DEX - This helps all archers in combat. INT - This helps all magicians in combat. LUK - This helps all thieves in combat. It also increases the success rate for item drops at crimes for everyone. Q: Why does almost every job need two abilities instead of just one? A: As said in the previous question, there is only one ability helping in combat, the primary one. This primary ability also gives better crime odds for every job. There is, however, also a secondary ability which you need. This secondary ability differs per job. This secondary ability is only used when battling users, it increases your minimum damage. Warriors - STR is primary, DEX is secondary. Archers - DEX is primary, STR is secondary. Magicians - INT is primary, LUK is secondary. Thieves - LUK is primary, DEX is secondary. 'Normal' jobs - STR is primary, there is no secondary ability. Q: So what abilities do I really need? A: It depends on what job you want to be. In the previous question you can find what abilities are needed per job. For example, if you want to be a Warrior, you will only need STR and some DEX. To exactly know how much you need of each ability, go to the 'Change Job' page. There are some ability requirement needed for the job. Make sure you match those requirements. Q: Help! I screwed up my stats! Can I reset them? A: Normally, no, you wouldn't be able to reset them. However, a lot of people are having this problem, so I decided to make a quest to reset your ability points. This can only be done ONCE so be careful! The quest is called 'Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine' and can be found in Argos. edit : Chrishrama and the Weird Medicine can be done more times Account Q: Can I change my username and/or password? A: Yes, they can both be changed in your profile. The password field can be left blank to leave it unchanged. When you enter both fields the password will be changed. Q: What can I be banned for? A: You can be banned for various violations. Scamming, botting and hacking is illegal. You can also be banned for excessive spamming of PMs (for example begging for items or money), the shoutbox or even the server. Accounts may also not be shared with anyone, and you may not 'sell' or 'trade' accounts. You can also be banned for having multiple account on one computer. (There are exceptions) Q: Do you keep track of my IP address? A: Yes, I do keep IP address logs, but don't worry! It will not be shared with anyone and it is solely used for login and security purposes.